


Hands Over Feet (Vixx Leo) (Crack)

by Reallynowayme2



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, F/M, Feet, Hands, Leo - Freeform, Vixxleo - Freeform, crackfic, jungtaekwoon, kpop, lol, sexualhumor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallynowayme2/pseuds/Reallynowayme2
Summary: Orginal Character and her friends visit the bar. A handsome man catches her eye. They get to talking, does a romantic fire kindle between them?Crack fic, just joke! Inspired by Jung Taekwoon's instagram story with feet just the other day hahaha XDJust a joke okay! Enjoy :)





	Hands Over Feet (Vixx Leo) (Crack)

My friends all laughed together over the statement one of them had made. "What, with their fins fish can't hit the woah," she said. They cackled louder. I smiled and turned away to see a table of men away from the bar staring at us. I turned back to my friends immediately.  
"Hey, is there a table of guys back there staring over here?" I whispered.   
"Probably just your ego girl haha," one said.   
We all turned to look again and saw the men all immediately dart their eyes away.  
"Honestly, all your cackling nonsense was probably annoying them," fish can't hit the woah friend said.  
"*Our* nonsense!?" They exclaimed and began arguing and laughing even more. Fish can't hit the woah friend rolled her eyes.   
I smiled and took a sip of my lemonade, I don't drink and neither does Can't Hit The Whoa, probably why we were the only ones not giggling at every word.   
"Let's go dance, woooohoooo ooooogly oooh," one friend wailed, getting up from her chair taking the others with her. I followed behind taking one last glance at the men. This time my eyes met one of them, incredibly gorgeous and dressed perfect for my taste. I blushed and turned back to join my friends.  
I stood awkwardly at the dance floor as my friends had a good time.   
Very soon the group of men walked towards us. "Move move mooove," the shorter one said pushing the gorgeous man aside.   
"All right everyooone, come on ladies, everyone gather around, wooooohoooot, y'all gotta see this hey heeeey," he wailed and crowed, wandering around the dancefloor clearing out a circle.   
My friends pulled out their phones and laughed, I couldn't help laughing as well. The men with him also goofed off almost crying watching their friend make a fool of himself. I caught the tall handsomely dressed man looking at me several times.   
After Short Man's awkward dancing and jumping around in all our faces, the crowd merged onto the floor again and my friends stepped aside.   
Short man's group approached us. My friend's laughter and smiles stopped, they all rolled their eyes and prepared themselves for the worst man shit to happen.   
"Sorry about our friend," one deep voiced man said. "So what brings you ladies here," he asked flirtatiously.   
"Drinks and friends, speaking of that, we gotta go drink, bye," one friend said taking the others with her.   
The man that had caught my eye looked distressed, I walked forward but kept my head turned back.  
"Wait, I wanted to, can I buy you a drink," he asked me directly.   
"She doesn't drink dude," one friend hollered back as she continued to our seats.   
"Well, I wouldn't mind-" I began feeling flustered.   
"NOPE," one friend said.  
"Put your ego down girl, let's go," another called after me.   
"I'm gonna go guys okay. Call me when your leaving," I said stepping towards the man instead.  
"You're an idiot!" They shouted and made their way to the seats.   
I shrugged it off and approached the man. "Yeah I don't drink but what's up?" I asked *what in the 'what's up' what kind of dumbass* I cringed at myself.   
He smiled and laughed softly. "You're really cute. And we thought you all looked like lots of fun." He started. "Uh I mean like funny fun, like, no you all didn't look funny, just seemed...to..be having fun. Yeah" he tripped over his words.   
I remained quiet just smiling. He picked himself up. "I'm Leo, Hi" He said. I greeted him back. I watched him stare at the floor scratching at his head with one hand and tapping at his pocket with the other. His hands looked amazing, large palm, long fingers, with the tips of each finger groomed perfectly.   
"Hey? So what do you think?" He asked bursting my train of thought.  
"Huh, sorry," I apologized.   
"Would you like to come with us. Or me, I mean?" he asked.  
"Oh, uh no, I brought my car here and I'm not comfortable going along in anyone else's vehicle or with...them," I said shyly gesturing to his group of idiots.   
"Ok, um...how do you feel about, us. I'd like to get to know you," he said.  
My heart raced. It's not the safest thing to do, but he was hot, his clothes were amazing, and his hands left me smitten.   
"Hmmm you know what, ok. BUT my car, my house and I'll have my friends call me and I will have them come by shortly!" I said sternly *what am I doing this is still stupid but so hot.* I thought.   
He beamed "It's a deal," he said. His excited grin was adorable. I scooped up his arm with my own and went to my friends to get my keys.   
Upon seeing us their chatter ceased and they glared at me.   
"Hey can you all call me when your done and could a couple of you come by my place after," I asked  
They squinted at me and looked up and down Leo. "This is Leo we are just going to hangout." I said my eyes widened in warning to them.   
They rolled their eyes and Fish Can't Hit The Woah friend gagged.   
"Alright," one said, "go then, we will call you, AND she better answer," they said to Leo.   
We walked away happily without patience.   
"You're a stupid ho!" One of my friends shouted as we made our way to the exit. 

We entered my house and Leo politely complimented my home. I invited him to sit down. I sat next to him, still staring at his hands.   
"Don't think I didnt notice," he began flirtatiously, "that you've been looking at my hands," he said bringing his hands to my face. I closed my eyes as he felt my face and my neck.  
"But I am hoping you'll like something else," he said.   
I opened my eyes my whole face reddening with shy excitement. He lifted his legs to the sofa seductively. I smiled. Then he removed his shoes, "What I want know, Beautiful, though you like hands, do you like...Leg Hands," he said smoothly smirking as he pulled off his socks wiggling his toes.  
"OH! No, no no no!" I said in surprise jumping off the sofa startling Leo. "You know what haha," I started nervously. "Ooh uh, I uh, oh shit, I gotta... shit. Yeah! I think I ate bad wings I'm gonna like blow up my toilet. So can you go ahead and leave please?" I lied desperately.   
He scrambled off the sofa towards me. "Hey, please, I'm sorry, but could you just-" he began.  
"No, no," I said backing away to my hallway bathroom, "just get out or I'll call someone!" I said and slammed the door shut.  
"Just let me put them on your arm please, I love feeling arms on my Leg Hands, hello, please!" I heard his muffled voice from outside the bathroom.  
"No! No that's okay, bye," I said. "I gotta take this wild shit, thanks though Leo, you're very handsome. Have a goodnight."  
My phone rang from my pocket "Girl we're leaving are you...oh shit are you good?" They asked.  
"The feet and the leg hands. And gross and no no. And I'm stupid. LEG HANDS" I went on nervously.   
"Whoa we got you, girl we're on our way right now!" 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Hey I take requests, writing is really fun to me.
> 
> Give me the fandom, characters, and whatever joke you are looking for, and I will study your fandom (and become a fan, that's what's usually been happening haha) and I will write a short story crack fic for you.
> 
> Leave requests in the comments. I I I  
¥ ¥ ¥


End file.
